Probleemstelling
Nieuwe voorlopige versie. Ik (Ghlen) heb net gedaan met het samenvoegen van de tekst. Er staan waarschijnlijk nog veel fouten in want ik heb enkel nog maar systematisch alles aaneengeregen maar nog niet echt alles gedubbelchecked. Ik wil eerst iets anders doen om blindstaren te vermijden maar ik post de versie nu op op de wikipagina zodat jullie ook kunnen nakijken als jullie je geroepen voelen. Ik ga me even niet meer op het internet begeven tot 15 uur maar daarna zal ik er nog even aan sleutelen. Ik zal daarna een worddocument doorsturen zodat de opmaak blijft behouden. 1.1 Centrale onderzoeksvraag 'VA1 “Creativiteit: Door het gebruik van verbeeldingskracht en originele ideeën iets creëren” (Oxford Dictionary, vertaald uit het Engels). Deze definitie helpt ons om de centrale onderzoeksvraag: “welke factoren bevorderen de creativiteit van werknemers?” in een zekere onderzoeksrichting te sturen. We verwachten dat creativiteit dus voornamelijk steunt op de verbeeldingskracht van mensen. Het voordeel van creativiteit op het werk ligt na het lezen van deze definitie voor de hand. Creativiteit is een noodzakelijke bouwsteen om iets nieuws te creëren. Zeker in deze tijd waar technologie zo aanwezig is. Hierdoor wordt informatie steeds sneller verspreid en makkelijker gekwantificeerd. Deze technologische revolutie creëerde in een zekere zin een compleet nieuwe competitieve omgeving waar bedrijven steeds harder tegen elkaar moeten knokken. De meeste succesverhalen binnen de bedrijfswereld hebben één ding gemeen: ze bliezen de concurrentie omver door een nieuw, revolutionair product te creëren. Ze stapten dus in een figuurlijke zin uit de boksring en creëerden hun eigen vechtwedstrijd met zichzelf als grootmeester. Om de metafoor compleet te maken kunnen we zeggen dat ze out-of-the-box hebben gedacht. Veel beschrijvende voorbeelden schieten te binnen. Zo kwam Apple op de proppen met de gloednieuwe iPod in 2001 gepaard met de gedurfde online winkel iTunes. Binnen het jaar was de hele muziekindustrie veranderd en werd de mp3 de nieuwe heerser binnen de muziekindustrie met Apple tot op heden aan de top. (“iTunes at ten: how Apple reinvented the music industry”, 2015) Het lijkt haast dat bedrijven enkel de concurrentie kunnen overstijgen door uit deze competitieve omgeving te stappen en zelf iets nieuw uit te vinden. Dit is enkel mogelijk via creatieve denkprocessen. Creativiteit is daarom waarschijnlijk het krachtigste wapen waarover een bedrijf kan beschikken om te innoveren en de competitie te overstijgen. Wij geloven als groep erin dat creativiteit steeds belangrijker gaat worden in onze maatschappij. Dit overtuigde ons van het belang van deze onderzoeksvraag en is de voornaamste vonk die onze interesse binnen de centrale onderzoeksvraag startte. Het is dus duidelijk dat creativiteit belangrijk is in een onderneming, maar het blijkt moeilijk om de theorie om te zetten naar de praktijk. Uit een enquête met meer dan 5000 werknemers uit de vijf economische grootmachten (Verenigde Staten, Engeland, Duitsland, Frankrijk en Japan) zegt maar één op de vier werknemers actief bezig te zijn met creativiteit. Creativiteit wordt binnen de meeste bedrijven niet zo belangrijk gezien als productiviteit. Productiviteit zorgt namelijk voor een onmiddellijke zichtbare daling van de kosten. (“Overbodig op het werk: creativiteit”, 2012) Hoewel bedrijven vaak inzien dat creativiteit belangrijk is, blijven de bedrijven klaarblijkelijk te weinig aandacht besteden aan deze cruciale bouwsteen. Toch hoeft dit niet zo te zijn beweert Marc Buelens, professor management uit de Managementschool de Vlerick Leuven Gent. Bedrijven als Sony stonden zo ooit aan de top van de draagbare muziekmarkt doormiddel van hun ''Walkman, een toenmalig revolutionair product. Verder waren ze koning te rijk in de videogamemarkt met de meest verkochte console: de Playstation 2. Jammer genoeg bleek Sony bij de pakken te blijven zitten waardoor de walkman al meer dan een decennium geleden is uitgestorven en ze al jaren moeite hebben de eindjes bij elkaar te knopen in de videogamemarkt. Dat komt volgens Buelens omdat ze de fout hebben gemaakt enkel opvolgers te verbeteren en daar heeft men niet veel creativiteit voor nodig''. ''Volgens hem zijn bedrijven als Woestijnvis ideale voorbeelden van consistent creatieve bedrijven waar men blijft innoveren en nieuwe, originele programma’s uitdenkt. (“Big Brother uitdenken, dát is creativiteit”, 2006) Bedrijven vertonen steeds de neiging om het belang van creativiteit uit het oog te verliezen. Zelfs diegenen die succes boekten door creatief te zijn lijken dit te vergeten. Voor vele bedrijven lijkt creativiteit een paradoxale werking te hebben. Als een bedrijf eindelijk succes begint te boeken door creatief te zijn, worden ze opnieuw verleid door de winstcijfers waardoor ze al hun energie in andere factoren steken die de winstcijfers op een meteen zichtbare manier blijven vergroten. Dit zorgt vaak voor tunnelvisie met alle dramatische gevolgen van dien. Het is ons gevoel dat creativiteit extreem belangrijk is voor het overleven van een bedrijf en dat ze desondanks hier te weinig aandacht aan besteden. Hierdoor voelden we ons geroepen tot de onderzoeksvraag: “welke factoren bevorderen de creativiteit van werknemers?”. We hopen hierop een bevredigend antwoord te vinden met ons beschrijvend onderzoekswerk. '''1.2 Deelvragen In ons projectwerk proberen we een antwoord te formuleren op twee deelvragen die in het verlengde staan van onze centrale onderzoeksvraag: “Op welke manier zorgt motivatie van een werknemer voor creativiteit?” en “Hoe creëert men een creatieve werkomgeving?”. Dit laat ons toe het ruime thema onder te verdelen in twee kleinere aspecten die niet enkel een logisch gevolg zijn van onze centrale onderzoeksvraag maar ook rechtstreeks met elkaar verbonden zijn. We hebben bewust gekozen om onze twee deelvragen in een probleemoplossende structuur te gieten. In de eerste deelvraag gaan we op zoek naar het psychologisch verband tussen motivatie en de creativiteit. Voor de tweede deelvraag bestuderen we hoe managers een creatieve omgeving kunnen creëren die bijdraagt tot het stimuleren van creativiteit op de werkvloer. Hier kunnen we eventueel inspelen op het gevonden verband van onze eerste deelvraag. Voor deelvraag 1 zullen we nagaan wat de psychologische definities inhouden van motivatie en creativiteit. Daarna onderzoeken we het verband tussen deze begrippen. Het is interessant om te weten hoe een individu reageert op bepaalde stimuli om creatief te werk te gaan. Deze prikkels kunnen elk een andere oorzaak en gevolg hebben. We onderzoeken of elke prikkel dan ook dezelfde invloed op creativiteit heeft en of die prikkel dezelfde invloed uitoefent op elk type persoonlijkheid. Daarom zijn we genoodzaakt een onderscheid te maken tussen een aantal factoren: de leeftijd, het geslacht, welzijn, het niveau van gezag binnen het bedrijf, et cetera. Op deze manier kunnen we ook verschillende vormen en graden van motivatie ontdekken bij elk type werknemer. De uiteindelijke doelstelling van deze deelvraag is dus het bepalen van externe prikkels die bepaalde cognitieve processen stimuleren die instaan voor de creativiteit. Het verband tussen deze processen, motivatie en creativiteit zal ons dan ook te hulp staan bij het onderzoeken van onze volgende deelvraag. Wanneer we het verband hebben gevonden tussen motivatie en creativiteit gaan we over naar onze volgende vraag: “Hoe creëert men een creatieve werkomgeving?”. Dit is een veelvoorkomende probleemstelling binnen de bedrijfswereld. Vaak worden werknemers niet aangemoedigd om creatieve oplossingen te vinden. Sterker nog, in veel gevallen worden ze juist ontmoedigd. Zo blijkt uit het artikel: “overbodig op het werk: creativiteit” zoals we in 1.1 hadden besproken. Daarom is het van groot belang dat managers weten wat ze wel of niet mogen doen om hun werknemers te motiveren en hun creativiteit te bevorderen. De motivatie zal immers leiden tot een verminderde creativiteit. Verder zal dit ons waarschijnlijk ook leiden tot een antwoord in welke mate een beloningssysteem werkt binnen een bedrijf. Zo onderzoeken we de werking van loonbonussen op creativiteit en stellen we de vraag of deze niet achterhaald zijn. Daarnaast onderzoeken we of dit in iedere sector hetzelfde is. We zijn ook geïnteresseerd in de mogelijkheid dat de fysieke werkomgeving op creativiteit inspeelt: wordt creativiteit meer gestimuleerd in een rommelige werkomgeving of eerder in een opgeruimde omgeving? Zijn er nog andere externe factoren die kunnen helpen? Tenslotte zijn er tegenwoordig veel workshops en trainingen om de creativiteit te bevorderen, meestal georganiseerd door een gespecialiseerd bedrijf. Welke techniek schuilt er achter deze trainingen? Het is dan ook belangrijk dat managers na een ingrijpende verandering in de organisatiestructuur nog altijd in staat zijn om hun ''' Centrale onderzoeksvraag 2 deelvragen # Welke factoren remmen creativiteit binnen de bedrijfswereld af? # Hoe creëert men een creatieve werkomgeving?